


You and Me Against the World

by IlianaMystery



Series: Rippen in Love [1]
Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, College, Drug Abuse, Each Other's Hero, F/M, First Love, Fluff, High School Prom, Love and trust, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Abuse, The 80s AU, protecting each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlianaMystery/pseuds/IlianaMystery
Summary: This is a flashback to Rippen's past during his senior year of high school then following his years at art school. This touches upon his own abuse at home and his budding relationship with another abuse survivor, Pamela Renae Collins. She's the adopted daughter of Whitney Collins, a world renowned artist that struggles with drug abuse and alcohol abuse. In high school, she lives with her life long sober aunt, Sissy, but then moves in with her abusive mother when she goes to college. Subsequently, she gets abused by her mother and Rippen has to become her savior. Will their relationship last through all of the turmoil and pain that they both go through?





	1. Is This Love?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one of the working Rippen background stories that I created back during my sophomore year in 2015. I also wanted to see the good side of Rippen. It's pretty dark, so beware the faint of heart. But otherwise, enjoy.

The day was January 19, 1987…the day that changed my whole life. It was a normal day at the high school I went to except I had to walk to school since I missed the bus and it was raining, so I had to hold my umbrella for dear life before it was swept up by the wind and I ended up having to walk four more blocks drenched in water. When I finally got to the school, my sister and her friends all pointed and laughed at me since they were all dry and clean unlike me who was soaking wet and full of mud. I hurried to run to the bathroom to try to clean up and ring out my hair. I knew this was going to be a bad day. I just knew it was going to be a bad day. 

Time seemed to drag on as I went through my same cycle as the school day went around. After lunch, I was on my way to my fourth period class when the captain of the football team, Stephen Ambrosias, tripped me and all of my books fell out of my hands and out of my book bag. Luckily, I didn’t land on my face since my parents got me the cheapest glasses they could find. I didn’t really get up but I could hear my sister going on about how she wanted to impress the popular girls to her friends. Then one of them were talking about me and I heard my sister yell, 

“Get up! You’re embarrassing me! The popular girls are coming.”

I still didn’t get up though, just to spite her. She was only a year older than me, yet she thought she could rule over my life. And I didn’t want her to get popular at school…it was bad enough she was popular at home. I don’t really know what happened after that, but next thing I knew I heard my sister yelling, 

“Hey, Pamela! Hi!”

She only responded with a hello before I saw her coming by me from the corner of my eye and then she kneeled down by me and asked, 

“Are you okay? What happened?”

“Pamela, he’s alright. He’s a nerd, but he can get himself up,” Stephen remarked. 

“Yeah,Pamela. He’s alright. He’s just trying to embarrass me.”

“He may be a nerd, but he has feelings. And I think you probably tripped him, huh Stephen? It’s just like you to act like such a jerk to someone different than you.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Pammy. Why don’t you punish me?”

“Shut up, Stephen. We’ve never been a thing and I would never hope to be anything with you,” she assured before the crowd left and I was happy to see that even my sister and her friends were leaving too.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” she asked while she was helping me pick up my stuff. 

“I’m fine,” I assured. “This isn’t the first time I’ve been picked on.”

“It’s a shame people can treat others like that. Well, I better get to class. I guess I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah, I guess I’ll see you around. 

 

I couldn’t focus in history class. I just couldn’t. All I could think about was her. I really didn’t know what to say when she first came over to me. Her brown eyes shone with kindness even behind her glasses and I guess I was mesmerized. But she was a beautiful young lady. She had really curly, dark brunette hair that bounced as she walked, her skin was the color of creamy coffee, and even her face was decorated with freckles. Her beauty intoxicated me and by the end of class, I looked down and noticed I drew her down to every little bitty detail. But I made sure to quickly put it up before another one of my bullies came over and took it from me. 

The next day, I actually was able to catch the bus but I was saddened to see that Pamela was not there. Actually, I never really did see her on the bus. It was always a lonely ride to school though, since no one would ever sit next to me. Once we got to the school, I noticed a limo pulling into the front and I saw Pamela coming out in an ensemble even Cyndi Lauper would envy. She looked amazing, but before I could go and talk to her, her group all ran to meet her, so I just walked into the school. My first three periods dragged on and on but I never paid attention and kept my mind on her. Then the bell to end third period rang so I ran to the cafeteria hoping that I would see her again. 

I knew when she was coming in too, because everyone made a big deal about her entering any place in the school. Everyone would just stop and stare when she would walk in, but she never made a big fuss about it. She would just go and sit at the table she and her friends had on reserve. But today was different. Instead, she told her friends to go sit down at their table and then I saw her coming by me. My hands started to shake and I could just feel the butterflies in my stomach. 

“Hi,” she greeted before she sat down and put down her lunchbox. I wanted to answer her, but nothing came out.

“Is something wrong? I hope I haven’t startled you. Is someone else sitting here?”

“Oh, Pamela!” one of her friends called. “What are you doing? Come back and sit with us.”

“I’m good. I’m going to sit right here.”

“What?” her friend asked again once she came over to our table. “Why are you sitting next to this dork? He’s been sitting by himself all this time. He can still sit here by himself.”

“Shut up, Stephanie. Stop being mean to him. He has feelings. No one chooses to sit alone.”

“Fine, Pamela. I just hope you get back into your senses. He’s totally going to kill your image.”

“I’m fine with that. At least, I’ll know who my real friends are.”

“Thank you for standing up for me,” I murmured after Stephanie left. 

“No problem. Did I startle you?”

“No, I just couldn’t find the words to say.”

“Oh, I understand. I used to be really shy too. Well, you know I’m Pamela…so what’s your name?”

“Rippen,” I murmured. 

“That’s an interesting name. I like it. It’s nice to meet you, Rippen.”

“Thanks. It’s nice to meet you too. This is for you.”

` “Okay,” she said before she took the paper from my hands. “Is this supposed to be me?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow, this looks amazing. You’re really talented.”

“Thanks.”

“Are you afraid of me? You don’t have to be afraid of me. You can just talk to me like you would talk to anyone else.”

“Okay. I’m sorry. I’ve just never talked to a girl as beautiful as you before.”

“Thank you. You’re really sweet. Hey, there’s a junior exhibition going on at the local art museum. You should put some of your artwork in. If any is a good as this, you’re a shoe in to win an award.”

“You think so? I have my sketchbook with me.”

“Can I see?”

“Sure, I guess,” I said before I handed it to her. 

“Wow! These are amazing! You may be even better than me.”

“I don’t think…wait, are you an artist too?”

“I sure am. My mother insists upon it. I used to hate practicing so much, but it was worth it. I don’t have any of my work with me though. I already got three of my latest paintings into the exhibition.”

“I paint too. It’s my favorite. I think I’m going to have put some of them in. I’ve never done that before. My parents aren’t that supportive.”

“Well, that sucks. I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s fine. It’s not your fault.”

“I know. But I hope you’ll be able to prove them wrong someday.”

“Yeah, I hope so too.”


	2. A Little Competition

The Junior Artist Exhibition at the local art museum began in February, but I decided to enter in three of my own paintings the last week of January just before submissions would not be accepted any longer. I happily told Pamela that I entered my pieces in once the school week rolled around again. She was so sweet to me and she would always sit next to me at lunch to the dismay of her friends. We would talk about literature, art history, basic history, and color theory. She was so articulate with her words and she was so smart, which amazed me and also made me aware that she had such intellect that most people would look over just because she was pretty. The other nice thing about her was the fact that she would always give me some of her lunch since I always got what was left of what my mother made the other day and my sister would get meals that she actually took the time and prepared for. I knew I had found a friend for life. I just knew it. 

The reception was on February 12th and I made sure that I looked presentable…not for myself or the judges, but for Pamela. She always just saw me in t-shirts and denim, but I wanted to blow her away. I settled on the blue polyester suit I kept in the back of my closet and a crisp white dress shirt to put under it. I made sure my hair was brushed and fixed as well, but of course I was harassed by my sister once I came back out of the bathroom. I just shook off her remark and went to the bus stop since I knew that my mother wouldn’t give me a ride there and definitely wouldn’t come to support me. Once I got there, I noticed many affluent people in town just walking around and admiring and talking about the artwork they were looking at. I kept walking around until I noticed everyone flocking around my three paintings. Then I noticed Pamela talking to one of the curators at the museum. When she saw me, she ran over to hug me. 

“Hey Rippen!” she chirped. “I’m so glad to see you here. Wow, you clean up nice.”

“So do you.” I managed to say once I noticed her aqua blue ruffled, short dress. And her hair was put up in a ponytail she put to the side. 

“Thanks. I see everyone really likes your paintings. They are amazing.”

“Where are yours?”

“They’re right here,” she said before she pointed to the three paintings behind her. 

“Wow, these are really good too.”

“Thanks. Hey, Ms. Sissy, this is Rippen, the prodigy I was telling you about.”

“Oh, so you are the talented young man Pamela was telling me about. It’s nice to meet you. You’re quite popular here. I keep on hearing people praise your pieces. How long have you been painting?”

“Thanks. I didn’t think I was that good. I’m not a prodigy though. I’ve been painting since I was seven.”

“Wow,” she started. 

“Excuse me, ma’am,” someone asked Ms. Sissy. 

“Excuse me. I have to tend to some paying patrons. I’ll be back.”

“So people really like your artwork. Doesn’t that make you feel special?”

“I guess. I really didn’t think I was that good.” 

“I told you that you were. Where are your parents? I thought they would be proud.”

“They don’t care about me. I took the bus here.”

“Oh, I understand. Mama never has time to come to my shows either. It’s hard having a famous artist for a mother.”

“Your mother is a famous artist?”

“Yep, Whitney Collins. When she adopted me, she wasn’t always so busy but by the time I actually knew I was spending time with her, she was discovered and started touring the world for her art. So she left me with Ms. Sissy, my aunt, since she just works here as an art curator. This is her museum actually.”

“Your mother is Whitney Collins?!” I perked up. 

“Yeah, she is. She teaches painting classes at university now. But where she teaches is a town over, so I live here with Aunt Sissy to stay at the school all of my friends are at.”

“Do you think she would like my artwork? She is like one of my biggest idols and inspirations other than Georges Seurat.”

“Seurat? You’re a pointillism fan?”

“Yep…I’m also a Fauvism fan. Matisse is another one of my personal favorites.”

“Me too. I see we have similar taste. I think she would like your artwork.”

“Well, maybe I’ll be able to meet her someday?”

“I told you she teaches at university. I’ve already been accepted to attend the school, but I’m sure they’ll let you in too. You have to send a portfolio and I’m sure yours is a shoe in.”

“Well, I’m free to talk to my niece now,” Ms. Sissy started once she came back by us. “So, Rippen, where are your parents? I thought they would have come.”

“They’re not really supportive of my interests and hobbies. I’m kinda of the black sheep of my family.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that sweetie. I was the black sheep of my family too. Our mother, Missy Collins, was the same way. She was a famous artist too in her prime and she named me Sissy…by replacing the M with an S after our father, Sammy. She forced me to practice art but I was no good. Then Whitney was born and she was the daughter my mother wanted. I was pushed aside but I still had a passion for art…just not what my mother wanted. I ended up graduating with a doctorate in Art History and then I opened this museum. My mother still wasn’t proud of me…she died two years ago. Deep down, I wish she would have been proud…but I know that I’m proud of myself. But I understand your pain. You know, Pamela has many gentleman callers but you are the only one I really like.”

“Auntie!” Pamela shrieked. 

“Calm down, Pamela. I didn’t say you two had to get married. I just said I like that he’s your friend. You know, Rippen, Pamela is really popular but she’s also really shy when it comes to dating. She’s never had a boyfriend.”

“I’ve never had a girlfriend,” I perked up. “I’m really shy around girls.”

“But you opened up to me,” Pamela started. 

“You kind of made me.”

“You’re funny,” she chirped. “Auntie, I was telling him about the university Mama works at.”

“Yes, you should try to enroll. I’m sure you would get in.”

“Okay, I will. I really want to meet Ms. Whitney.”

“I just have to warn you, Rippen, she’s not the nicest person in the world.”

“Nonsense, Auntie. She’s nice.”

“Okay, Pamela.”

“Sissy, it’s time to announce the winners of the competition,” one of the other curators told her.

“Okay, I guess I have to go announce the winners. I’ll be back.”

I had even more butterflies in my stomach when she went over to the podium atop the makeshift stage to read out the winners. The awards were Best in Show and Best Audience Appeal Piece. I just knew that Pamela was going to win one but I wasn’t so sure about myself. She saw I was nervous so she grabbed my hand, which made me shake even more, but she just smiled at me and then she called out the winners. The atmosphere was cold and my heart sank when I didn’t hear Pamela’s name get called for the Best in Show piece, instead it was a scrawny blonde haired girl named Tawny Hartley who won that award. Then she opened the other envelope and when she said my name, I was so shocked. I didn’t even move, but I felt myself gliding off the ground once Pamela helped me on stage. Ms. Sissy handed me a plaque and I happily put it up in the air to show off to the audience. Pamela looked so happy for me, but before I could go back by her, many of the patrons came to talk to me and ask me questions. But I did hear what Ms. Sissy told Pamela after. 

“Your mother isn’t going to like him, Pamela.”

“I don’t think so. I think she’ll like him.”

“Whatever you say, sweetheart. We’ll just have to see.”


	3. A Prom to Not Remember

After I was free from answering questions, I decided to go back home before the last bus home passed. It was around nine, but I was just happy that I could see Pamela again and that I won an award for my painting. But I knew to just hide my happiness from my parents and sister. When I got back, my mom looked angry since I got back later than I was supposed to, but I just ran to my room to avoid her wrath. I put my plaque behind my clothes in my closet and headed in to bed. Then I remembered that prom was coming up soon in March and I wondered if I had the courage to ask Pamela out. 

By the blink of an eye, March came right around the corner and every guy at the school was asking girls to prom. I already bought flowers to give to Pamela when I asked her. When I was able to get her attention, I noticed that she was getting asked by Stephen and she reluctantly said yes. I was crushed, but then I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Tawny from the exhibition and I didn’t even know she went to our school. She asked me to prom, so I said yes and I gave her the flowers that I was going to give to Pamela. Then she told me that she was going to come sit by me at lunch too. 

During that week before prom, it was awkward seeing Pamela around. It was like she fell back into the trap her friends set for her. She was the popular girl of the school again and that meant she couldn’t be seen with me. Tawny was getting really clingy though. I mean she was pretty, but she wasn’t my type. She didn’t really have the same interests as me. Sure she was an artist, but she wasn’t articulate with her speech like Pamela was. But I didn’t want to push her away either. 

Then prom came and Tawny was nowhere in sight. My sister didn’t have a date, so she went with her friends and they all decided to take pictures for my mom but when they saw me, they stopped and headed out to the limo my parents rented for them. By the time I made it down the stairs, my mother was in the kitchen and it was quiet. So I just went to wait at the bus stop to get to prom. When I got there, everyone was with their dates and I was looking for Tawny, but I couldn’t find her. So I just sat on the side, clinging onto the corsage I got for her but I still didn’t see her. But I did hear Pamela arguing with Stephen.

“Why don’t we ditch this place and go back to mine? My parents aren’t there so we can just chill or do more…” I looked and saw that he pinched her butt and I got angry…but I didn’t move. 

“Stop it, Stephen! You’re a pig! I’m not ready for that and you know that! I shouldn’t have agreed to come with you.”

“Who was your other choice? That green dork?”

“His name is Rippen and he’s sweet. And at least he knows how to treat a girl like a princess.”

“You really like that nerd?”

“I guess I do. Goodbye, Stephen.” But then he grabbed her arm and since no one else was going to do anything, I sprang into action and threw his hands off of her. But then he retaliated and punched me in the face. I fell and held onto the right side of my face. 

“Rippen!” I heard Pamela scream. “Why did you do that, Stephen?!”

“That nerd got in the way.”

“You’re an asshole, Stephen!” she declared before she stepped on his foot. 

“Whatever. I’ll leave you and the green dork be.”

“Let’s get you outside,” she told me before she helped me up. We walked to the main corridor of the hallway and then we sat down on the outside benches of the hall. 

“Oh my gosh,” she shrieked after I moved my hand. “Your face is swollen and you have a black eye and your glasses are really cracked. “I’m going to find an ice pack for you. Just stay there.” I just sat there in pain for five minutes before she came back with an ice pack. She softly placed it over the right side of my face after she took my broken glasses off. 

“My parents are going to kill me. These are the fourth pair of glasses I’ve broken.”

“Have you ever tried contacts?”

“No.”

“I wear them sometimes. I prefer my glasses though.”

“Oh. I’m such a wimp.”

“You’re not a wimp. That was so brave of you to stand up to Stephen for me.”

“He was treating you like a possession. It upset me.”

“I hope you don’t mind, but I wanted to wear the corsage you had with you.”

“That’s fine. I really wanted you to have it anyway.”

“How about I take the bus home with you? I want to make sure you get home safe.”

“You don’t have to.”

“But I want to. I apologize for my behavior last week. I guess I was jealous of Tawny but I shouldn’t have been pressured by my friends to say yes to Stephen. You’re the only guy I ever want to be around.”

“But I ruin your image. I’m a weird, literally green nerd.”

“I don’t care about your skin color. What matters is your heart. You’re really sweet and I appreciate your friendship. I never felt this comfortable around anyone else. So thank you again,” she said before she kissed my left cheek. 

“You’re welcome, Pamela. But I do have some other news.”

“What?”

“I got accepted to the university your mother teaches at.”

“You did?!”

“Yep. I guess we’re going to be classmates.”

“Yeah, I guess so. My mother is going to be so impressed.”

“I hope so.”


	4. Little Catching Up to Do

One year later, on August 16, 1988, I was on my way to the Corelli Institute of the Arts a town over. I looked much different than how Pamela remembered me. I lost the mullet and just kept my hair in a ponytail or just had it slicked back, I switched to contacts, and I started going to the gym. I also had to work two jobs just to afford the tuition since my parents were barely helping me pay for college. But it was worth it to impress both Pamela and Ms. Whitney. Luckily too, I was able to buy my own car too so no more taking the bus. She was a little red corvette, and man, was she a beauty. But I also wondered how Pamela had changed since graduation. 

We promised to meet each other this day at the park around 6:30 or so, just before sundown graduation day, so I assumed that she would keep the end of her deal as well. I headed to the park right at 6:30 and went to find her. I picked up a bouquet of flowers for her so I hoped she would like them too. I got to the middle of the park and saw her sitting on a bench underneath an old oak tree. Her dark brunette hair was now raven colored but it was just as curly as before. She had it all down and flowing but it looked a little shorter. And even her wardrobe changed. Instead of her bright colors, she was wearing a skin tight black dress that highlighted her light brown skin and the freckles that decorated it. She looked over my way and waved before she put a big smile on her face. That’s when I went to hug her. She met me half way and I managed to pick her up in my arms. But she felt lighter than I had imagined. 

“Rippen!” she cheered after she let go. “You look amazing! You started growing more facial hair and you’re a lot more muscular than I remember. You look great.”

“Thanks. I started going to the gym…”

“And your voice got deeper. Wow, you’ve really changed this past summer.”

“The men in my family mature a lot slower than normal human men. But you’ve changed a lot too.”

“Not really. I really just dyed my hair black and cut off four inches.”

“I thought it looked shorter.”

“Are those for me?” she asked referring to my flowers. 

` “Yep, these are for you.”

“Oh, these are lovely. Thank you,” she assured before she hugged me again. “Come, come. I saved this bench for us.”

“So what have you been up to this summer?” I asked before we sat down.

"I’ve been here all summer with my mother. But Rippen, I’m worried about her. She’s changed. I know I practically lived with Aunt Sissy all of my life, but I remember her being so joyful whenever I was around. But she’s so bitter and cold…and she’s putting so much pressure on me to uphold the Collins family name. But I’m not as good as you…”

“Stop comparing yourself to me. I’m me and you’re you. You’re an amazing artist. You’re going to be big someday.”

“Thanks. I needed that. But you’re going to be great too. I just know that.”

“I guess,” I shrugged. 

“Did you miss me this past summer? Cause I missed you.”

“Of course I did. I had to start working two jobs just to cover this year’s tuition. I have to find a job or two here now.”

“Wow, your parents are horrible.”

“I know. I lived with them for eighteen years.”

“Well, if you have no one else, you know you have me,” she assured before she took my hand. “You have the softest hands and give the kindest hugs.” 

“Only to people I care about.”

“So I guess you like me?”

“I guess you can say that.”

“Well, I guess you can say that I like you too.”

“Really?”

“Yep. But I’m not really ready for a committed relationship…however, I know that when I am, it will be perfect because I’ll be with you.”

“Well, I’m willing to wait for you.”

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Rippen. Because of you, I realized who my real friends are and my real friend is you.”

“I feel the same way.”

“So did you get your schedule yet?”

“Yep. They were passing them out in the main commons of the dormitory. It was a long line to get mine though.”

“I know. That’s the worst. My mother already had mine on file so I didn’t have to worry about that.”

“I’m in your mother’s Monday and Wednesday Introductory Painting class.”

“Really?! I am too! It’s at 9:30 right?”

“Right.”

“Oh my gosh! We’re going to be in class together! I’m so excited!”

“I am too,” I said before she hugged me again. 

“This is going to be the best Monday ever.”

“I sincerely hope so.”


	5. The Unexpected

I woke up early that Monday morning just waiting for Introductory Painting class with Ms. Whitney Collins. I made sure to look presentable even though we were just going to go over basic rules and the syllabus. Once I got dressed, I headed over to class even though I was thirty minutes early. The door was still closed, so I just waited until I saw Pamela coming over. She was wearing a denim jacket and jeans with a pink tank top underneath and she had a red bandanna around her hair that she kept down. She just smiled and leaned against the wall I was leaning against. 

“Did you wake up as early as I did?”

“You know it.”

“You are excited. I mean we’re only going to be here for a few minutes.”

“I know. But I can’t help it.” Ten minutes later, Whitney came rolling her bag on the ground and holding some papers in her hands. She was about average height, but she was kinda of lanky and had really short brunette hair. You could see the age and stress on her pale face too. She hurried to open the door before she came back and hugged Pamela.

“Good morning, my talented angel! Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, I slept fine.”

“Good. I can’t wait to teach my favorite student again.” She seemed to be in good spirits, so I didn’t worry as much until she looked at me and asked, 

“And who are you?”

“Mama, this is Rippen.”

“Oh, so you’re the talented young man Pamela has been telling me about. Well, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Professor Collins.”

“Well, you two can come in. Class doesn’t start until 9:30 so you have about five minutes” I was in awe of the studio that was in front of me once I walked in. There were easels set up all around and they has canvas just lying around and I could see that the walls were decorated with what I assumed were old student pieces. I then noticed Ms. Whitney coming back from her large closet with some artist stools for us to sit on. Pamela went to help her, so I decided to go help too. Once we finished setting up the stools, Pamela and I started talking again before all of our other classmates started coming in. The class had an attendance of fifteen people out of the seventeen that were registered, but that just meant less competition. But it was really awkward seeing Tawny Hartley walk in. She didn’t look much different than before but when she saw me, she ran over to sit in the last open stool next to me. 

“Hi, Rippen,” she greeted with a big smile. Then I noticed that she had braces which caused her speech to be a little slurred than usual. “Long time no see.”

“Hey, Tawny,” I moaned. 

“Are you still mad about prom? I’m sorry. My family moved unexpectedly. I just lost contact with you.”

“Ms. Hartley, is it?” Ms. Whitney started. “I’ve started class. I’m going to have to ask you to stop talking.”

“Yes, Professor Collins.”

“Thank you. Now, welcome to Introductory Painting 101! As you all know, I’m the famous artist, Whitney Monet Collins, and I will be your instructor. I dabbled in both sculpture and painting, but my true passion is painting. Now, I hope all of you know that I’m not going to pick favorites in this class…that being said, my darling daughter, Pamela Renee Collins, is enrolled in this class...” 

“Hi, everyone!” she chirped. 

“Thank you, sweetie. Now, this will not be an easy class or an easy A. And no, I’m not mean…I just want to expose you to the harsh realities and cruelness of the art world. I’m willing to squeeze all of the potential out of the next generation of artists, but I need you all to hold up your own end of the bargain. That also being said, I don’t take bullshit or attitude…”

Class ended ten minutes after her first spiel. She rushed through the rules and requirements but put emphasis on all of the supplies we needed. When she let class out, Tawny stayed behind with Pamela and me trying to apologize for prom over and over until I just huffed an ‘I forgive you’ to get her off of my back. Then she left. Pamela started talking to me again before we gathered our things to leave too, but Ms. Whitney stopped me. 

“Rippen, do you have a minute?”

“Mama, we were just leaving…”

“Pamela Renee, did I ask you to speak? I was talking to your gentleman caller.”

“No, Mama. I’ll see you later, Rippen,” she moaned before she left. 

“That was kinda rude,” I remarked.

“Did I ask you to judge my parenting? She was out of line. I was talking to you. Now back to you, I’ve heard a lot about you. You’re quite the talented young gentleman, huh?”

“I guess so…”

“So modest…it’s all an act. Well, let me tell you something, this class will be a living hell for you. I don’t like your attitude already. You think you’re superior to the likes of me or my daughter? She should have won the Junior Art Exhibition, not you. My daughter will be as big as me and her grandmother before her and I won’t let you get in the way of her destiny.”

“I’m not getting in her way. I’m encouraging her, unlike you. You put too much pressure on her.”

“She must uphold the Collins family name. I don’t want it to become tarnished by the likes of someone like you.”

“The only one tarnishing your name is…you know what, I don’t have to explain myself to you.”

“Actually, you do. I decided whether you pass or fail. I’ll be sure to keep your attitude in check.”

“Goodbye, Ms. Whitney.”

“Before you go, I have one last thing to say to you.”

“Do your worse.”

“I don’t mind you being friends with my precious daughter, but don’t you even think about trying to date her. She could do so much better than you.”

“Goodbye, Ms. Whitney.”


	6. A Monster Named Whitney

Little did I know, I met my match. This bitch was determined to break me, but I wouldn’t give her the opportunity. I noticed how Pamela would react whenever she would harass me in class, but she was too afraid to try to stand up for me. But one day, Pamela finally snapped. I was almost done with my third piece of the semester when Ms. Whitney decided to go beyond her regular harassment. When she came over to my easel, she snatched the painting and broke the canvas with her knee and instructed me to start over. Everyone else started to laugh before she told everyone to shut up and get back to what they were doing. Pamela hurried to pick up the pieces of broken canvas, but her mother came over and grabbed her arm, dragging her up from picking the pieces up. The way she screamed at her made me want to intervene, but then she did it all on her own. 

“Pamela Renee! How dare you defy me! Go sit back down! He has two hands. He can pick up the remnants of his catastrophe himself.”

“No, Mama! I’m tired of you bullying him! His piece was fine! You’re a monster!” she demanded before she stormed off. 

“Pamela Renee! You come back here!” she screamed out of her door. 

“Fuck off, Mama!” she screamed back. 

“Class dismissed!” she demanded. As everyone else left, horrified by what just happened, I was going to head out too before she stopped me. 

“You’re not going anywhere. Sit down.” I obeyed her command, but I still had to restrain myself from strangling her. She had no right to hurt and scream Pamela like she did. 

“I’m failing you for this project,” she declared. “That piece you called art was atrocious.”

“I feel this has nothing to do with my artwork.”

“Right you are. I know you never really did respect your parents, but Pamela used to always respect me.”

“My parents treated me like dirt. Like I see you treat Pamela. She’s a human being not a robot that has to follow your every whim.”

“Get the hell out of my studio, you bastard!”

I happily obliged to her wish and walked out. But I didn’t see Pamela the rest of the day. I didn’t have any classes with her on Tuesday, so I longed to see her again. She had a routine of being in the library or in the cafeteria around the same time every Tuesday, but I couldn’t find her. I did see her though, just not in the way I wanted to.   
I heard a knock on my door and luckily my usually drunk roommate went to go to a frat party. I thought it was one of his friends that forgot to meet him, so I reluctantly opened the door to find Pamela in tattered clothing and her hair all over her face. She didn’t even look at me, just left her head drooping but I could see some of her mascara and eye liner dripping from her face. 

“Pamela? What’s wrong? Did a man put his hands on you?”

“No,” she whimpered. “May I come in?”

“Sure,” I assured before I opened the door wider for her. She hurried to sit on my bed, still holding her head down. I went by her and touched her face before she pulled away from me. 

“I don’t want you to see me like this…but I had to tell someone.”

“What happened?”

“I don’t want to say,” she moaned before she leaned against me. “I don’t want to say…” That’s when she started to cry again. 

“Pamela, you can tell me anything. You’re starting to worry me. Now what happened?”

“It’s Mama. She’s a monster…”

“Tell me something I don’t know. Pamela, look at me,” I said before I picked her head up. That’s when I noticed she had a bruise on her cheek and hickeys trailing down her neck. 

“A man touched you, huh?”

“Yes, Rippen, yes,” she cried. “Mama has turned into an alcoholic and a crack head. She’s not satisfied with her life as a professor anymore. She has mood swings like this all of the time now because of it. She didn’t have enough money for her drug dealer so she just let him rape me. I tried to fight him off, but I couldn’t. That’s why Aunt Sissy didn’t want me to come here. She knows my mother is a monster. She’s been a crack head for three years now and I didn’t even know. Rippen, how are you supposed to love me and marry me someday? I’m not pure anymore. I’m not pure for you anymore.”

“Don’t say that, Pamela. You’re pure to me. You didn’t ask for that man to sleep with you. I will wait for you until you’re ready for us to be more than friends. You have to believe that.”

“I know. I keep on telling myself that. He wasn’t the only one that inflicted bruises on me. Monday, after it was all said and done, Mama beat the crap out of me with a leather belt. I have scars and bruises on my back and stomach. He left bruises on my face, neck, arms, and thighs. I hurt everywhere…especially mentally. I don’t ever want to go back to that house.”

“Well, I have some topical creams that may help your bruising. I’ll get it.” I ran to our bathroom area to get the creams I kept to find Pamela lying back in my bed half naked exposing her breasts and thighs (although her panties were still on). 

“Will you apply it on for me?” Her brown eyes twinkled when she said that. I wanted to hesitate but I still wanted to help her, so I did what she wanted. I kept my head up to avert lustful thoughts that still seemed to cloud my judgment. She started to laugh when I got to her torso. I hurrily moved my hand and blushed a little before I looked away. 

“Rippen? Are you okay?”

“I shouldn’t be doing this.”

“What? I trust you. I know you would never defile me. I’m just really ticklish, that’s all.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive. You are a gentleman, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am. Okay.” I reluctantly went back to fulfilling her request but I still didn’t feel very comfortable when I got to her thighs. I just hurried to slather it on before I back away from her. 

“Oh, Rippen,” she giggled. “I hope I haven’t scared you. How are you ever supposed to make love to me if you’re afraid to see my naked body?”

“I’m just not ready…right now.”

“Neither am I, but I lay here half naked…trusting that you wouldn’t do anything.” 

“I actually have something that you can wear right now,” I assured before I went through my dresser drawers. I picked up a pink dress that was my sister’s that I accidently packed up with my own clothes. Then I went over and handed it to her. 

“I hope this is your sister’s,” she teased. 

“Of course. What makes you think I would wear something that hideous?”

“Your sister always did have an interesting taste in fashion. But thanks for the help,” she assured before she went to the bathroom to change into the dress. When she came out, I noticed that her hair looked brushed and her face was free of makeup. I had never seen her without makeup, but she was beautiful without it. And unsurprisingly, my sister’s ugly pink dress actually looked great on her.

“Wow, I look like I’m going to a school dance,” she first said.

“You look stunning.”

“You’re just saying that. I’m not wearing any makeup.”

“You’re pretty without it.”

“Oh, you. You’re always so flattering. I wish we would have been able to go to prom together like I wanted.”

“Maybe we can re-live that night. I have a suit in my closet.”

“Okay,” she answered. So I quickly got into my suit and came back in to find Pamela looking through my CD’s, records, and cassettes. “You’re a fan of Luther Vandross and Stevie Wonder, I see.”

“Are you kidding? Their music is amazing.”

“I agree. I didn’t think you would be into that type of music.”

“I’m full of surprises, Pamela. What do you want to listen to?”

“Surprise me.” So I let Stevie Wonder play first then I transitioned to Luther Vandross. Once Luther started playing, though, she got closer to me and I led her into a waltz which surprised her until I told her I did ballet with my sister. Soon enough, I was holding her by her waist and she was holding onto my neck. Then she leaned on my shoulder and whispered, 

“Tonight was horrible, but I knew that you would make it better.”

“What are friends for?”

“I love you,” she suddenly said. 

“I love you too, Pamela.” That’s when she smiled and kissed my cheek before she leaned on my shoulder again and I held her in my arms as well danced the night away.   
Soon enough, she got tired so I let her lie down on my bed and take a little nap. I went to the bathroom to change into my pajamas, but I wondered where she would go. I didn’t want her to have go back to her mother’s house. When I got back into my room, I noticed that she was under the covers of my bed and that my sister’s dress was lying on the floor. I went over to her side and took the covers off of her to find her in her bra and panties. She slowly opened her eyes when I did that and just smiled at me before asking,

“Could you cuddle with me?” I didn’t answer, just jumped in my bed and held her in my arms. She leaned in closer and laid her head on my torso. 

“I hope I’m not scaring you.”

“Why would you be scaring me?”

“I don’t know. You’re really soft.”

“Thanks, I think. I don’t mind you staying here since I don’t want you anywhere near your mother right now.”

“I just want to thank you for your kindness. Many other guys wouldn’t want to deal with my baggage.”

“You’re the only girl that ever stood up for me or cared about me, it’s the least I can do.”

“Many people would just assume that you’re a horrible person because of the way you look, but I don’t care what anyone says. You’re the sweetest and most thoughtful guy I’ve ever met.”

“You really know how to make a man feel special.”

“I guess I do. I know I shouldn’t be with you, for reasons you probably already know, but I can’t stay away. I don’t want another man to touch me than you. I refuse to be with any other man.”

“And I refuse to be with any other woman. I’ll wait for you all of my life if I have to, Pamela. You’re a special rose and I’m never giving you up.”

“I’m glad we got to re-live our prom the way I wanted it to be. It’s not exactly the same since you’ve changed since then, but I still enjoyed it.”

“Are you kidding? I wish I looked like this back in high school. I finally feel comfortable in my own skin.”

“You were still cute to me,” she giggled. “I hope your roommate isn’t coming back soon.”

“He’ll probably be drunk, anyway. I hope I’ll never succumb to alcohol.”

“I figure it gets to the best of us. The stress of the real world gets to everyone. It’s just that my mother was one of its worse victims.”

“I guess you’re right,” I yawned. 

“Good night then, Rippen.”

“Good night, Pamela.”


	7. Rehabilitation and Relapse

After that night, Pamela returned to her mother’s house. I figured she would be upset that her precious daughter spent the night with a man, not to mention a man that looks like me, but Pamela told me that she didn’t tell her anything. She was also being strangely nice to me while I was finishing up my fourth painting and she even gave me a B-. Pamela said that she was being loving and kind at home, she was going through rehab, and not only did she get rid of her alcohol but she also cut off ties with her drug dealer. I was happy that I didn’t have to worry about Pamela anymore, but deep down, I knew that Whitney’s road to rehabilitation was going to be short lived.

Around the end of October and beginning of November, it was only a month and a half of Whitney’s rehabilitation when I heard a knock on my dorm door. It was a Friday so I knew that my roommate was going to be spending the weekend with his friends like he always did. When I opened the door, I saw Pamela again all tattered up and beaten and she ran into my arms and hugged me, crying her eyes out. Her bruises were even thicker and she had a black eye. She even had more hickeys trailing down both sides of her neck. Before I could even ask her what happened, she stripped down to her underwear and laid down on my bed, crying her eyes out even more. I went over to her and noticed that she had even more hickeys on her breasts and over her torso and she had two nasty large bruises on her stomach and inner thigh. But the worse was the multiple razor blade cuts going up her arms.

“Who did this to you?” I sternly asked.

“Rippen, don’t get mad,” she pleaded.

“Who did this to you?! Pamela, answer me.”

“I don’t know his name…”

“It’s your mother’s drug dealer again, isn’t it?”

“Yes, yes it is,” she cried. “My mother didn’t have enough money again. But it wasn’t just him this time.”

“What do you mean?”

“I got back home and I saw my mother talking to him. Then he pointed at me and two of his goons grabbed me and dragged me into my room before they beat me and cut me and raped me. Then they left and my mother didn’t show any remorse. I don’t know who she is anymore!,” she cried. “She’s a monster. How could you let three men gang rape your daughter?! For some goddamn drugs!”

“I don’t want you to go back to that house.”

“Rippen, where am I going to go?”

“You’re going to stay here.”

“How? You have a roommate.”

“I’ll make a way. Are you sure you don’t know their names?”

“I don’t. Please, don’t tell anyone. Don’t talk to my mother.”

“I’m not going to kill anyone, Pamela. I just don’t want you to get hurt anymore.”

“Rippen, please.”

“I’m not going to kill anyone, Pamela! I’m not going to get myself killed! I love you too much to leave you alone! But I will find a way. I won’t keep you in that woman’s house any longer. I’m fucking tired of her treating you like collateral for her drug habit that she knows goddamn well she can’t afford!”  
“Rippen,” she cried. I noticed that the way I screamed at her startled her, so I went by her and held her in my arms before I began to whisper a song in her ear to calm her down. Her tears dried up and she just gently smiled and said,

“Rippen, kiss me.”

“Okay, Pamela,” I answered before I kissed her. I was just going to give her a quick peck, but she held onto my head for dear life trying to prolong it. Then she pulled away and just looked at me with a little smile on her face.

“You must not tell anyone about our kiss. Our love is forbidden and no one should ever know about our affections for each other.”

“I don’t kiss and tell, Pamela. Our love will be our secret.”

“Never let me go, Rippen.”

“I would never dream of it. But I have to now. I need to help you dress your wounds.” So I went to my bathroom and took out the topical creams before returning back to her side. She was curled up above the covers and when I came over, she smiled and pulled my arm before I landed on top of her and she kissed me. I just blushed and got up to open the creams and apply them on her skin. She started to giggle again but I just kept on applying it until I figured she would be okay. Then I went by her side again and wrapped her in my arms. I kept on kissing her cheek which made her giggle before she snuggled closer to me.

“Is it alright if I stay here?”

“Of course it’s alright. My roommate isn’t coming back. I’m saving up to buy an apartment so that way we can live together and you’ll never have to worry about your mother again.

 

**_To Be Continued..._ **


End file.
